back in the day:ember mclain
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: the story of the humman life of ember mclain and how the actions of one guy lead to her untimely demise and the story of how she became the rocker ghost we love today COMPLETE
1. once upon a time

**Back in the day: ember McLain**

**Chapter 1: once upon a time**

**A/n: so I'm back and I know, you all are thinking isn't this the same story, well yes and no. it's the same story only better. With grammar with more detail, and the revolution will be televised.**

**Hey everybody I this has kind of been done before, but don't worry it will be original. It's my specialty, hence the name Sam Manson replica. Just so you know, no I don't look like her. **

**I'm black and my favorite color is pink, but I love sarcasm, love to read, in entranced by the weird and super natural. I am most of all, im a natural individual, and I won't change for no one, and im not afraid to stand up for what i believe in. **

**This story is gonna be Bout, how embers human life was. It's also about how she became the kick ass villain ghost rocker chick we love. I personally don't think of her as a villain, I mean she doesn't want to kill anybody. She just wants people to listen to her music, and will get her way one way or another.**

**Without further ado**

**Chapter 1: once upon a time**

**The story btw I do not own Danny phantom or any of its characters**

* * *

**Ember's pov**

I sit here, in the cold green mist of the ghost zone, thinking over every single event that took place in my life time, (the 90's)... yeah that's right, me ember McLain had a life. Yep just like everyone else. That's ancient history now.

Now I'm just a ghost, one you're probably familiar with. I look around the bleak swirling vortex. It's infinite it's cold, and dark, it's unforgiving and painful. Yes this is the place in which you go, when you're in between.

Death is supposed to peaceful, it's supposed to be a happily ever after. It's supposed to be heaven or nirvana, if that's what you believe. It supposed to be fluffy clouds, with no sadness, and just peace, no harm can come to you. That's what it is like beyond those golden gates, I suppose.

I'll never know, but what I do know is it's nothing like that here. It's every man for them, a place where you fight to survive. The ghost zone A place where treacherous plots are made, a place where you're sadness stays, even if your memories are blocked.

When were thrown in here, despite the lack of a beating heart, you're alive. You're still sane. You have the morals, and the dignity most humans have. You're still pure. Then slowly and slowly, you forget how it was to be alive. Then you snap, you want vendee, you want something to do, or maybe you just want someone, to remember your name.

Both way, that's when it starts that's when you really are soulless, broken that's when your fight is drained and you accept your fate. That's when you realize who you were born to be. You were born to be a ghost, and you were born to endure, all that comes with it.

Some of us were born to live, some of us were born to die, and some of us were born to fall somewhere in-between. We all start out the same, right naked and naive. We have no problems, not a care in the world.

It's all daises and roses, and happily ever after right…

Wrong for the lucky ones yes, but for the rebels, for the criminal's for the ghost, no it's far different. I'm getting ahead of myself though, if you want to understand, then you have to really hear me.

My life was fairly normal one, on the surface. I had friend's kitty sakes, and Johnny Loblin. Everyone called him Johnny 13, because they said he was "unlucky". Bad luck followed him like a magnet, later on we'd know why. But back then it was just a coincidence.

I had family (although i use that word loosely for mine,) teachers for English there was Mr. Lancer one of the most boring teachers (way to ruin my favorite subject). I always had this connection with words. I was drawn to them, and they were drawn to me. It with music like peanut butter went with jelly, and I and the two made the bread. There was no greater match.

I even broke a few hearts in my day (Tim, Jed, Jake, Kevin etc.). I would have to admit though, the greatest aspect of my life, was my band. We were like kiss only, we and 2 girl lead singers, me and Saei. I had known Saei, quite a while, and it was us, who actually started the band.(Pronounced say like the word)

Then there a girl Scarla guitar player, we were all pretty good friends. Scarla was the tough girl of the group. She had a way with words, and had a mouth that got her in trouble on more than one occasions. We all were a bunch of rebels, so she fit right in to the picture

Our guy on keyboard Reggie was none other my brother. I guess there's a story that goes with this. Music was my thing and he knew it, but he didn't have a thing, so he settled for joining his little sister's band. We did love each other, but we were hesitant about the whole idea. I am really glad we gave it a try, because it was the best thing I ever did.

He was the only member, of my family you i actually gave a damn about, what happened to, So Reggie returned the favor. Then there's Greg kitty's cousin doing our guy vocal because you got to have that.

we performed at Johnny's parents club.( coolest rents in the world cause they let Johnny drink, smoke weed, and ride a motor bike, they would have let him sleep around, but he was really in love with kitty.) those two had a fight every 5 minutes, and swore their relationship was over. Only to for me two find them making out my flagpole, not even a few minutes later.

Normally I wouldn't condone teenage swoon, but I've known them both since preschool. They really were in love, despite their daily break up from lunch, to 6th period. any way all my life needed, was a drummer for my band... and that's where all, the problems started. But all this, was only once upon a time.

* * *

**A/n: I will be updating soon I hope u enjoyed the first chapter of back in the day: ember McLain rated t for cursing sexual talk and maybe description, drug use underage drinking and sex drugs and rocker chic's**


	2. the hunt for the drummer

**A/n: hey I don't own Danny phantom but I really wish they would put it back on :hey just 4 fun if they made a movie for Danny phantom with real people who do you think would be a better sam: Kristen Stewart or Elizabeth gillies ( jade from victorious)**

**So here is the next installment of my revision **

**Chapter 2: The hunt 4 the drummer**

**Anyway on with the story**

* * *

**Embers pov**

My story starts in May 1997, like I said im in a band, all we need is a drummer. So that day we held auditions for our drummer. We normally practice at Johnny's parents club, but that day they were fumigating. So we got stuck with, Johnny's basement. It was cold and dirty in there. Spider's adorned the place, worst of all Johnny's family lived on a street nearly impossible to find.

Like the old saying says the show must go on, so we got all our equipment. Everyone had to wake up extra early, and hangovers and early don't mix. It was weird Most of us almost regretting that rave, the night before, almost. It was the life of a rock star, carpe diem seize the day. When you have an opportunity, to do something do it.

That was our motto, the adults would say think before you act, or todays actions have tomorrows consequences. To that I say "sew it on a pillow granny"! In this empty hand is the fucks I give. Our lifestyle was a wild one, but it's all we knew.

It was who we were, and it was who we were meant to be, you never truly have nothing, until you conform, to society's idea, of how you should be. Physically we had nothing; all of us lived in the same trailer park. We were part of the same egg, barely had a penny to our name.

All we had was us, and we'd be damned if we let society conform every opportunity we had, we seized it we lived life. Even in our naiveties, we knew never land wouldn't last forever.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, where was I, oh yeah after we packed the truck full of our equipment, we headed for Johnny's place. We pulled a hot box, and did a few lines of coke, so we'd be nice and high by the time, the destination came into view. Our high had somewhat simmered down, by the time we got to Johnny's.

You see Johnny used to live in the same trailer park, the rest of us did. it just so turned out that, Johnny's dad saved the life of a millionaire, but pushing him out of the way, of a moving car. The man felt he owed pops, something so he gave him 200,000 dollars.

They say all a poor man really needs, is a rich man's investment and well it's true. After that things started looking up, for all of us. Spooky vines Trailer Park finally got a piece of the pie. As you've probably guessed, Johnny's pops used the money to start, the club.

It gave the community a place to go, for cheap fun me and my band a place to perform, and Johnny finally got his first piece of luck, in the form of a motor bike. Naturally they moved, to what us "rags" called, the other side of the tracks. It's where all the rich kids lived.

This was the last good luck, Johnny would ever have. Eventually we reached ultra-posh poultry heights, or the right side of the track. You see there's a big railroad track that goes through the middle of Amity Park. It just so happens, to precisely divide the rich from the poor.

As we pulled into the driveway, all of us dragged our tired bodied out of the van, as we begin to unload our equipment. Once we set up shop, our auditions could finally begin.

Let me tell ya, there were some serious dipsticks, baby pops, and just some strait up loony tunes. I mean you would've thought it was a conspiracy for every untalented person, in amity to show up at our auditions.

Somehow though, I and the band suffered through. We all agreed that whoever we picked, it would have to be unanimous. It seemed like weren't gonna, get a drummer today, we all agreed, that we'd look at three more acts.

Then we'd be done, and have to pick another day, for auditions. Then _he_ walked in, he was wearing a leather jacket, a kiss shirt and jeans, with some serious rips in them. I wasn't complaining. His hair was a dirty blond, and he was completely ripped... his name was jj. (John junior) Baxter

* * *

**Dialogue**

Jj. hey im here, to audition for the band. You say u need a drummer

Saei: yeah show us, what u got. im Saei. this is ember McLain, this is Scarla micks, and Reggie McLain, and Greg sakes.

JJ: cool, I john, john junior Baxter, but call me jj, just jj.

Scarla: so ya ready, the drums are right there and the sticks are...

JJ: I brought my own sticks.

Ember: alright, fine so so us whatcha got.

* * *

**Ember's pov**

Then he did he did a killer drum solo, it was something I've never heard before. Words can't describe it, it was just absolutely amazing. It stared at me the whole, and I felt him his music. It was so much anger, and rage, I knew right then and there, that he definitely had a story.

He was so mysterious, it was confusing. I had never heard the song he played, but the look in his eyes when he played it, told me it spoke to him. There are people who listen to music, but they don't really here it. I suppose it's like how you can, see a painting but be blind to it. It's something you're born with I guess, it's like a gift you can't learn it, you can't earn it. You just have it, and if you don't, well you don't. Music always, had this ability to tell a story, and it wasn't a defined one, it could be changed. The song could be interpreted differently; it could mean one thing, and then something completely different.

That's what I like about it, that's it's not set in stone. You can change it, you can see it differently, it can be different better happier. It's all yours, and it's beautiful. His music spoke to me, even though it had no words, I could sing it.

It was something to be remembered, it was something I'd never forget. I couldn't, it was original, on of a kind.

* * *

**Dialogue**

Ember: whoa was that an original!

Jj: yep it need a few tweaks, and stuff but…

Saei: whoa I got to it admit, that was very good. I'm normally the biggest critic, but I have nothing.

Reggie: just let us discuss has a group, we have to be completely unanimous. If there's even one ill vote, he's gone; it's the only fair way.

Scarla: what does u think em?

Ember: he was, memoreable, everything we need

Greg: i say yeah

Reggie: i say yeah

Saei: yep

Ember: mos def

Saei: you're in

Jj: righteous

Ember: so were all gonna go, 2 the nasty burger, you wanna come with. Since youre part of the group and all.

Jj: what is that code, for something!

Greg: no its a ironically named restaurant, but the foods good, I promise.

Scarla: your obviously, not from around here.

JJ: how do u know?

Ember: well smart guy, everyone around here knows, about the nasty burger. It's like a landmark, they only exist in amity, and it's ours.

JJ: well you caught me, there I moved out here to follow my kid's mother. Were from Michigan, Talia moved to keep from getting a daily earful, from her bitch of a mother. I followed her, so I could keep up with my kid dash.

Ember: oh, so Talia your girlfriend.

Jj: hell no, far from well briefly, but she's very boring, to goody you ya know.

Ember: yea I totally get what you're saying, total dipsticks.

Scarla: you guys coming, or not we've been here all day, and need to eat, like now.

Ember: no I'll stick; don't hold up on my account.

JJ: so do you want to, go somewhere?

Ember: you asking me out.

JJ: depends, what would you say if I did?

Ember: well I'd say, you better impress me. Because I don't have time to waste.

JJ: cocky much

Ember: somewhat, so u gonna chicken out, or ya gonna walk on the wild side, and take a rocker chick out.

JJ: I take the wild side, for 200 Alex

Ember: I go by ember, on weekends thank u very much.

JJ: alright here's my truck here.

Ember: holy shit, how that one doesn't come out, until next year. How the fuck, did you get it!

Jj: my rents are rich, no big. They get me shit, like this all the time. Anything to keep me out of the media.

Ember: well it's nice.

Jj: hey what's your, natural hair color

Ember: if I tell you I have to kill u

Jj: well what if I guess, would u kind of, through me out the car.

Ember: 3 guesses, you're never gonna get it.

Jj: 20 questions

Ember: dipstick, how did you get from 3 to 20.

Jj: you said impress you, so I have to know you first. So spill, 20 questions.

Ember: trust me, it will take years, to crack my mystery.

Jj: come 20 questions

Ember: 19

Jj: but

Ember: hey rules, are for suckers 19, or nothing baby pop.

Jj: you drive, a hard bargain.

Ember:(smirk) times running out…

Jj: alright, first question whats your favorite food?

Ember: special brownies

Jj: nice

Ember: thanks, okay how did you end up, with a son.

Jj: the normal way

Ember: ha ha, you have to answer. I mean like did you plan it, or…

Jj: it just happened, next question, what's your home life like?

Ember: gambling addicted mom, sex addicted dad, you've meet Reggie my only family. member who actually gives a damn about me. All I do is return the favor. Kitty and Johnny are the closest thing, i have 2 family aside from Reggie, last but not least my guitar, it was handmaid by my grandma, back in the 20s.

I see it has, part of my family it helps me thru a lot. Okay now, how old is your son?

Jj: 2 alright now ,so who's kitty and Johnny?

Ember: kitty and Johnny are my best friends, since preschool Johnny is also kitty's boyfriend. Do you think I'm attractive?

JJ: yes, how old are you?

Ember: 15, I'll be sixteen in two months. Okay how about, what's the most outrageous thing you have done.

JJ: got a girl pregnant, so when did you realize, you wanted to sing

Ember: im not sure, I guess I was around 6. Umm okay, who's you're musical inspiration?

Jj: ohhh, probably my music instructor, who's your favorite band?

Ember: kiss no doubt, but bon jovi is a close second. Okay, who's your first love?

Jj: you're gonna laugh, her name was Penelope tarpces, she hated her last name. She told all the kids to call her Mrs. Spectra. She was our elementary schools guidance consoler. So do you think im cute?

Ember: yes, hmm how old was spectra.

Jj: I don't know her exact age, but I do remember, she quit her job after she got famous. Apparently she created some kind of youth serum, with her assistant, Bertrand. do you have any other hobbies, besides singing.

Ember: partying last question, mine is was spectra a scientist or something, because I thought she was just a, guidance consoler.

Jj: I really don't know, but she was kind of odd, I guess that's what I liked about her. Okay my last question is, were here, do you want to go in. the go cart park, there a catch though, there closed, so were gonna have to climb the fence. What do you say.

Ember: I would love to, just so you know. Im gonna whoop your ass in this race.

Jj: getting cocky again huh

Ember: Hey it's my thing.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

With that Ember and JJ, went and climbed the fence and hot jacked the go carts so they could race. It was no problem for them; both parties had climbed their fair share of fences, and hi jacked numerous cars.

There's a fact about fun, most fun is just a part of a facade. It's part of a never ending mascaraed. You must hide behind this mask, if you will to survive in a world that has gone awry. If not you will, simply snap or loose you're will to live.

It's possible to be trapped in such a façade, that you don't know the difference that, that and reality. This is a mascaraed of sub consciousness, simply meaning you have no clue that, you're wearing it.

In laments terms you're confusing your face, with the mask. Another fact is that in life there are no happy moments, there are just breathes of fresh air in-between, the breath clouding smoke.

However there is fun that can exist without a façade, although rare it does exist. It is only possible, when you're in love. Sometimes love realizes itself before you do. Now it doesn't have to be relationship love.

It can be friendship love, family love, any type of love that is true, the façade will melt away, in loves presence, and you will experience, real pure fun. JJ and ember were in love, despite popular belief.

The truth is the young boy didn't know how to love, and the girl was pushed over the edge, by the bad news forced upon her. This prompted her to make the decisions she did. People have a false belief that stories that involve true love always have a happy ending.

Those people would be correct… however there is an exception to every rule. That's what ember was about; she was one of a kind. She never wanted to be, that's just who she was. So she went with it, and in this she became the exception.

She represented freedom, rebellion, individuality, pain, sorrow, brokenness, and through it all the will, that went beyond the grave, to be remembered. This is the story, of the roads she took, the actions that led to her untimely demise and man responsible for it all.

They raced for hours; it was about 3:00 when they finally decided to call it a night. They had talked, as they each began to unwrap each other's memories. Ember had found out that jj's parents, were absorbed with their money.

It was, to the point where they were uncaring to him. This shocked the young rocker; she had always believed that money solved, all problems. This was the first time, she ever questioned that logic.

Could it be possible that, there was no wrong side of the tracks? That maybe they both suffered, just differently.

He explained the reasons why, it didn't work out with Talia. He didn't really go into much detail, as he was still very guarded. I guess breaking down walls took time, like all things.

The young drummer, told her of the fact that, he'd do anything for his son Dash. Ember told him more personal things, like how her dad forgot to pick her up from school. She even let him see here tears. This should've been a warning, for the girl she had shared everything with him, and he had gave her nothing.

But naivety and youth go hand in hand, and besides it was the way her pattern was met to fall. This was the way; her life was met to unfold. She also told jj of the fact that her dad, use to hit her. All in all they had a lot in common.

* * *

**a/n: okay I think my writing has improved now after this chapter is the non revamped version so until I update it will be the non revamped version, so until I update bye**


	3. bliss bands and hot sex

**(a/n: hey everybody so welcome to chapter 3 revised. I hope you like this better than the first oh and also, I will be starting a sequel once I finish revising. So when I say ember's point of view I mean dead ember looking back not the living ember's point of view. Also jj does love ember he just doesn't know how, but ember doesn't know that and you will see why later on Okay so let's get ready to rumble.**

**Welcome to **

**Chapter 3: bliss bands and lots of hot sex**

* * *

**Ember pov**

After the night at the race track, me and jj hung out like every day. We grew closer and closer, each day the most prominent day though, the one that set me in love with him, was the day he told me he loved me. Like a fool I believed him. I remember it was a day like any other day, we had been going steady for three months, but it felt like eternity.

We were driving around in his truck, and the song "nothing my love can't fix for ya" by joey Lawrence cam on. I was shocked when he pulled over. He turned to me, and pulled out this necklace and this ring. The ring said "jj and ember forever", and the necklace said "our love will never die just like the embers of a flame".

Tears of happiness came to my eyes, at the moment then he sealed the deal by saying "ember I'm in love with you". That was all I needed to hear, he had been trying to fuck me, since our second date. Even though I was a rebel I was still catholic, and I wanted to wait for a guy who loved me.

I thought he did, so right then and there I jumped him, and straddled his hips, and right before I pressed my lips to his, I whispered in his ear. "I surrender"

* * *

**(a/n: okay non lemon reader's lemon alert, If you do not enjoy lemons skip over this part, and I wait for the next author's note ensuring the lemon is over, however if you do read the lemon know that it is in ember's pov. Also I do not own anything my love can't fix for ya or DP)**

* * *

_Once he realized he was getting lucky, the little basters eyes, filled with happiness and lust. I began to remove his shirt, and lay kisses from his neck all the way down his stomach. I then unbuttoned his jeans, and realized the effect I was having on him._

_I looked up at him, from the spot where I was and said, "You like that baby" the little ass hole nodded in glee. I then realized that I wanted him naked, so I could get a good view, of the man I was making love to. So I pulled the rest of his jeans off, and couldn't help but notice, his bulge was getting bigger._

_I was pretty damn proud of myself, right about then, so I removed his boxers and gasped at the size, I didn't know boys could get that big. He was roughly seven in half inches, but I knew I could take it, I loved challenges. Besides even though, I was a virgin I didn't have a hymen._

_I had been raped several times before. I then proceeded to use my tongue, to circle the mushroom shaped tip. My decided to put a little more of it in my mouth, and once I got use to the feeling, and I put the whole damn thing in there. I had my head bobbing up and down, and he was screaming name._

_Just to make it more fun, I temporarily took my mouth off of the prize long enough to say, in a husky voice "talk to me dirty baby". Then in a flash it was back in my mouth, I was bobbing up and down, my mouth making that gaging noise. I knew he was close as fuck; I could taste the pre cum._

"_You take it like a bitch" he said to me, I loved being dirty, it was like this side of me only he could unleash. Like I said I was a rebel but I wasn't a slut. My eyes were looking at him, and I knew damn well he liked it. You have no clue what this did for my ego, ember McLain was a damn natural._

_How about that, for the history books. As he got closer and closer, u began sucking faster and harder, and I loved the noises I was getting from him. I was gonna make him forget all his past flames, he was gonna be mine. So I though. I knew he couldn't hold off much longer, finally he came in my mouth, and some of it dribbled down my chin._

_I showed him, it before I swallowed it. Then I removed my shirt, an and he helped me remove my jeans, and panties. He pushed me back down on the, car seat and spread open my legs revealing my wet pussy. I was ready for him; this boy had me so wet. "Fuck me baby, I want you now" I screamed and he put himself inside me._

_I loved the feeling I could feel every inch of him moving inside me, in and out in and out, and I was screaming his name. "oh my god, harder baby fuck me harder" I said over and over, it was becoming hard for me to, come up with coherent words. I knew it I was close._

"_Oh holy fuck, I'm gonna cum baby" I screamed we both were reaching our climaxes. We were in pure ecstasy. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I came. I loved it, the feeling of cumming. Soon we were done and he pulled out of me, as we both re dressed our selves._

* * *

**(a/n: okay all my non lemon readers you are now free to roam about the cabin. All the ones who did read the lemon, how did I do)**

* * *

I put on my panties, and his shirt and he put back on his boxers and jeans, and we just laid there getting over, what we had just done. I was the one to break the silence, of course I already knew the answer, but I was just needed him, to say for my ego.

**Dialogue**

Ember: was I good.

Jj: oh god you were amazing.

Ember: it was my first time, unless you count the rape administered to me, by my own dad.

Jj: the fucker, does it still happen.

Ember: not for the past two years, but that doesn't stop his drunken ass from trying. I just learned a little self-defense.

Jj: never doubt a kick ass woman.

Ember: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Jj: I'll remember that.

Ember: out of curiosity, what got you into drumming?

Jj: well it's a long story.

Ember: I have time.

JJ: good, cause you'll need it. It all started when I was ten, and my mom died of cancer. My dad remarried not 3 weeks later, To a 20 year old bitch, named Jenna regal. He didn't get that I needed, someone there for me. So I went looking for love in the wrong places I guess. I was 11 when I hooked up with the girl named jenny trous, she was 14 and we were both high.

I had a lot of girls after that, no steady ones until I met Talia. I was 13 and she was 15. She thought she could "fix me". She tried to get me, to give my step mom a chance. She didn't get I wasn't ready for that, to me Jenna was some gold digging bitch, who could take a long walk, off a short cliff for all I cared.

She didn't get that to me, Jenna midst well have killed my mother. After a while I was holding on to Talia, for reasons I myself didn't know. She was a 17 year old woman, and I was a 15 year old child. She needed a man; she needed more than I could give her. I had no one to talk to, my "friends" deserted me, my dad was too busy with Jenna, and my little sister jelly or angelica wasn't born yet.

So that's when I snapped. I took all my anger, it was built up from the time I was 10 years old, some from my mom dying, some from my dad remarrying, some from a little bit of everywhere. I took it all out on Talia, I hit her. After that I had to serve two weeks in juvi, and get anger management.

When I got out Talia told me she was pregnant, and that the baby was mine. I knew it was true, and even if it wasn't I had caused her enough pain already. My anger management coach said that I needed "a positive place to put my anger". So he said to take up an instrument.

I needed one that expressed how I was feeling, I choose the drums. They were beat up, had been beat on and tattered but they were still standing. So from then on I started writing songs, and used the drum to play them. I never sing the words though. So that the story of how I started drums.

Ember: so that's the real reason you moved out here, to follow you son.

Jj: yeah, I'd do anything for him.

Ember: so I'm guessing, Talia turned on you after that.

JJ: not just me, she turned on herself, she was a caring competent selfless young woman. And now she an uncaring incompetent selfish, bitch. Hitting Talia is my greatest regret. Although I never loved her, it's still my greatest regret.

Ember: when do I get to meet, this famous dash Baxter.

JJ: when do you want to meet him?

Ember: come on; give me a straight answer for once.

Jj: I'm going to pick him up now, you want to come.

* * *

**Ember's pov**

So with that, we got redressed in our rightful clothes, as we speed off to Wendy, elementary. Our town was small and small meant cheap. Grades preschool through 6th, were considered elementary, and grades 7th through 8th were considered, middle. There were only 5 schools in all of amity, Wendy middle and elementary, Casper high, amity park community college, and Amity Park University.

Yes that's right middle and elementary were in the same building, nothing separating the toddlers from, the preteens but fence that went right thought the school. Yep classy old amity park. It just so happened that dash went to preschool, so that's where we were going Wendy elementary/ middle.

It brought back memories just riding there; I hadn't really been that way in a while. Wendy was no more run down than I remember it, the same rusty fence still barely stood there, trying in vain to keep the , fast 6th and 5th graders away from the middle schools. Long ago a whole had been snipped, into the fence and cheap old amity never bothered to fix it, we'd just snip it again any way.

Since Amity Park was so small, there was no rich school that didn't have poor kids there, so they had to come to the same schools we did. It was the only time; they probably ever came to the wrong side of the tracks. Some were school but most, were filthy think there all that in a weed sack, type of kids.

Good times, good times I let those memories run through my head, as we approached the entrance for cars, and jj parked. I remember look out the window, and I didn't know it then, but the innocent looking trio, would be kicking me and my friends asses in the future. We gave them a run for their money, but somehow they always writhed through.

As we were pulling up I got my first view of dash, picking on none other than Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and tucker Foley. It was quite the seen I'll admit, it seems damn near impossible, for such and innocent looking group of kids, and could one day save the world.

That's another story though, well except for Sam, that girl and I were alike we were never innocent, we always knew bad things lurked just around the corner. In fact were a lot alike, minus her taste in men. She had on a black poufy dress, filled with frills and bows. Although you could tell that wasn't the dresses original color, you could see patched of pink sticking out, through the masses of think black paint.

Her hair was what shocked me though, it was blond as could be, and you could see she tried to spray paint that to, but it didn't work so well. Danny was wearing this blue shirt that was the color of his eyes, and these ugly red shorts, that made him look like he lost a bet.

Then there was tucker, the techno geek who later on in my after like, I would do something shocking with, but again that was another story, he was wearing a short sleeved yellow shirt and a brownish green, version of the shorts, Danny had on. Apparently both of them lost a bet.

They were all play just like kids should, not knowing the things, that lurk about, the figurative things the real things, the dangers, and all the pain that will soon begin in their lives. Children should never know any of that, and at that point they didn't. They were just kids, I sometimes wonder, when it had stopped being that way.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Danny tucker and Sam all run around the school yard playing pretend._

Danny: I'm gonna save the fair gothic princess, from the evil dragon.

_The toddler said as he, pointed to a nearby broom that was the "dragon", then started running towards her._

Sam: I don't need help, I can rescue myself. Woman can do anything men can.

_The future activist screamed, as she blushed at the though, of Danny rescuing her from danger._

Tucker: and I'll knock out the evil fire walls, by throwing my pda at it.

Sam: will you guys stop narrating.

_The girl stated irately as, dash approached them running there fun._

Dash: hey fen tee tee, you and that ugly vampire and hat where freak playing games.

Sam: I'm not a vampire, im a girl!

Dash: yeah and ugly one

Danny: no she's not, she's really pretty, and smart, and unique, and really fun to play with!

_The boy stated with anger, as he glared at dash before he did the unthinkable, by kicking dash in the balls._

Dash: you better run fen tee tee!

_The future prep stated, as he held the injured spot, and watched the trio proceed to run._

Sam: my hero.

_Sam stated half-jokingly as she to, begin to run._

* * *

**Ember's pov**

It was actually kind of fun to watch the seen unfold, only if I knew that one day dash Baxter would become a big pain in my ass. The girl band loving… oh my bad, that is another story to. Any way once I and JJ parked us, both removed ourselves from the car, and began to make it towards, dash who was still gripping his balls.

I actually kind of felt bad for the kid at the moment, even though as much as I hate to admit, he deserved it. Once we were in touching range of dash, I helped him up, as I began to get on his good side.

I figured if dash was anything, like jj that he was gonna have a hard time excepting, anyone his parents were into. So I decided to work, some of my ember charm. I guess maybe that's why jj decided to reveal, his past to me that day, so I'd know what to expect from dash.

I began my saying "hi buddy I'm ember, it's nice to meet you." I stated trying not to sound condescending, but in a way, he knew I was on his side. It didn't take him long to respond, he was quick with the quips like his father. He simply stated, "You're not my mother."

He was rather blunt, for a little kid especially, so I decided to try and step up the, par. I started with, "I'm not trying to be, I could be your friend though." I said just as bluntly, as I adding a smirk. I think he liked the fact, that I wasn't talking to him like he was 2, even though he was, he wanted me to keep shit real.

I could respect that, his gaze soon softened, much to jj surprise, as dash simply said "we'll see what you bring to the table." This time he too, added a smirk, I guess thins was why jj was hesitant about, the meeting of dash and I. I suppose I really didn't blame him, dash was a little force to be reckoned with.

That's when it hit me, I knew exactly how to when this kid over, and I said " I could bring you to a table at chuck e cheese's" I stated, with a since of arrogance, and accomplishment in my voice, knowing I had just passed the test. With that jj decided to step in, like anyone with limited, money would.

Since he went to juvi and had a kid, his parents, were a little on the dry side, with the money. So I synced his thoughts, so to speak and made the situation all right, with a few words. "I'll pay" I stated and almost instantly his face, brightened, and all three of us headed to the car.

The ride was a rather pleasant on, ironically the song "life is a highway" came on, and me and dash, stated singing it almost immediately, I took jj on the other hand, little encouraging. After that, we were about five minutes away from our destination, and "living on a prayer" came on.

We repeated the actions, and song the song all the way there. Once there we a paid, and ordered a pizza and a salad bar, with free refill drinks. Just like that the three of us ate our meals, as if all was at peace, as if nothing could bring us down.

Eventually dash finished his, food and asked for money to buy, tokens so he could play games. He did, and jj and I just sat there and watched, him. It was pure bliss, when I was with jj, I don't know how are why, but somehow I feel in love with jj, and I was in deep.

That moment though, it as if no harm could come to us, I was safe there watching my boyfrineds, son scurry around, an arade. I loved this feel that I had never felt before, and somehow it saved me. It made me forget all my my troubles, it made me forget about my mom and dad, about the wrong side of the tracks. It made me at peace and I loved it.

To bad it would only be short lived…

* * *

**a/n: so i hope you liked it, look out for the next chapter**


	4. talia alicia jenson

**(a/n: hey everyone I'm back. I still feel really bad about making you guys wait for hell to freeze over for me to update. I will try to get this chapter up faster. This chapter takes in November of 1997. Hopefully it will be interesting. Just so you know Danny, Sam, and tucker were just a cameo they will not be in this story anymore I doubt, but you never know. I'm not sure how many chapters this is gonna be. I think I will make each chapter 3 months after the previous one. If I didn't the story would be poorly written that's just the way_I_write**

**disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom copyright to butch Hartman**

**I only own my oc jj and the words on this page**

**Without further ado**

**Chapter 4**

**Talia Alicia jenson**

* * *

**Ember's pov**

In The days, weeks, and months that followed, that afternoon at chuck e cheese with dash and jj, I couldn't help but, fall more in love with jj. With each detail I learned about him, I grew more and more into us, as one and not me as ember. It was something uncontrollable, I needed him like I needed air to breath, and I had fallen hard.

Each time we made love, I felt as if our souls were intertwining. It was as if we were gonna being one forever, he was mine and I was his. As if each soft moan, I felt has if we were growing inside each other, a deep unbreakable love. Oh how foolish I was.

Funny how couldn't see his true colors, until I was in way over my head. I suppose, life is like that sometimes. I'm everyone is clueless at some point in life; ironically my cluelessness in life would lead to my death.

Sometimes you get so used to, playing the fool that it becomes, the very fiber of your being. You're so focused on the good, you can't imagine there ever being any bad, and when you snap, you don't know what's up, and what's down, and don't want to. That's not heartbreak, no it's far worst, it's when your heart is totally removed.

It wasn't taken though, you gave it away, to someone you loved, and it was gone. You fill used, angry, hurt, dirty, and you realize, you just can't take it anymore. This doesn't happen to most, but when you've felt this way your whole life, and finally you think you found someone, who you think won't make you feel that way anymore, you were wrong.

That's when it happens, that's when you are beyond all repair. I'm getting ahead of myself though…

I knew it would happen, sooner or later but it happened way sooner than I expected: I met dash's mom, aka Talia Alicia Jensen. Skulker told me that, when he as in walkers jail with the dipstick, he was complaining about how his ant Alicia, might talk maddie his into divorcing his dad. Well his aunt Alicia, is aka is dash's mom in other word Talia Alicia Jensen. About a week after me and jj, and dash went to chuck e cheese, I meant Talia. I remember jj and I had taken dash, to the park. We set up picnic, while dash played on a swing set, with a boy named Kwan. (Both would grow up, to be pains in my asses.) Jj and I were talking, about the movie "the body guard" and out of the blue, he gets a call from a very angry Talia.

I tell you that girl, was something to be said for. I don't know many words to describe her. She was a stereotypical, baby mama bitch. I remember wondering, why the hell would JJ go there. I mean there had to be another girl, in the line.

I guess that's beside the point, anyway we were just having a normal conversation…

* * *

**Dialogue**

JJ: so em, what was your favorite part?

_The young boy stated, striking up a conversation. Then he prepared himself, for the long winded answer, his girlfriend would deliver. Then again, he never really minded._

Ember: I like the part, when she was winning an award, and the guy was trying to kill her, then here comes frank. he risked his life, for her even though she was mad at him, and had talked to him like a bitch, just to minutes before.

_The rocker stated, barely stopping to take a breath, during the hold statement. Once her breath was finally caught, she decided to add on to her centime. _

"That's so romantic"

_The girl finished looking into her companion's eyes, as he swarmed under her gaze. Never the less he still loved, looking into her eyes, although he'd never admit it._

Jj: I know right, that shit was badass, that was a movie to remember.

_He stated calmly not knowing what to say, to his girlfriend's profound analysis_

Ember: Whitney sure can sing, no singer will ever compare! I bet that movie, will go down as one of the classics.

_She stated still calm and enjoying the mellow conversation._

Jj: I don't know em, you're really good.

_The love struck rocker, took this time to pay a complement to his lady, to get a few brownie points._

Ember: JJ you don't have to lie to me, I'm already your girlfriend.

_Ember was never one for okey doke, and saw right threw his complement, his intentions were in the place. Of course she would never know that._

Jj: you are good though, and—

_Before he could finish his sentence, his brick sized phone next to him went, off and all though he would regret it, he answered. He held up a finger signaling the girl, before him to hold on._

hold on hello

_was his answer as he answered the phone, only to wish he hadn't have. The girl on the other end wasted no time, belting her words, out damn near screaming into the device. So ember wouldn't feel left out, and so that she could get a taste of what, he had to deal with, he put the phone on speaker._

Talia: (on the other end) where the fuck, are you you! were supposed to have dash here, 20 minutes ago!

_The girl screamed, which was amplified due to the fact it was one speaker. Ember had to cover her ears, from the highly obnoxious noise._

Jj: im at the park, spending time with my son mom.

_The young father stated, in a mocking yet, angry tone_

Talia: fuck you! JJ bring my son, here now!

_The irate young mom screamed, she was a the top, of the hot sauce bottle and boiling jj sucked in his guilt for hitting her, mumbled up a sarcastic remark. Feeling bad or no, he wasn't going to look like a wuss, in front of his girl._

Jj: don't get your panties, in a bundle I will be there, when I get there.

_He slightly regreted said statement of course, especially once her heard his ex's breathing increase. He could practically hear her, getting madder and madder. After a few seconds of hard breathing, and thinking of a comeback, the still irate girl spoke._

Talia: look son, you leave my panties, out of this. I need to take dash, with me to the well fare office, so I can get enough money to buy me stuff.

_She snapped, when Talia was mad, her mouth just couldn't stay shut. She had said way too much, and she knew it now. So did jj, so that's when he could finally say something, not sarcastically._

Jj: I give you money! 1000 dollars, every month! Where the fuck, is that money going?

_At this point jj was screaming to, probably scaring the innocent pedestrians, in the park. Just the thought of her taking 1000 dollars, and spending it on selfish needs, rather than their son, made him sick. He would be the first to admit, he wasn't exactly thrilled about being a dad. But once he saw the first ultra sound, all things changed, he wanted that baby._

Talia: that's none, of your business. You're the daddy, and it's your job to take care of your son, not poke your nose in my damn business.

_The girl tried to defend, of course jj knew he was unmatched, not to mention on a date so he decided, to temporarily stop the fire, between them._

Jj: look Talia, I'll be there in 20 minutes.

_He stated in-between deep breathes, still trying to calm his nerves. The teen mom wasn't having it though, it was her way or the highway, so she laid down the law._

Talia: fuck no! You're 20 minutes late. You should've been here, 20 minutes ago. Now you want me to wait, and additional 20 minutes. Fuck no, you get you're slut, and my son. And get your ass, at my trailer park.

_She screamed so loud, the trailor park, could probably hear her, at that point she didn't care. She was gonna get her way. Jj was silent for a moment, and he looked in dash's direction, to see him smiling, playing with his best friend. This fact and the fact that dash had been fairly good recently, gave the young drummer the courage, to stand up to talia._

Jj: dash is enjoying his playtime. He's been a good boy, all day, and not just going to get my _girlfriend _and rush over, on your whim.

_He stated calmly but firmly, so Talia would know he was serious._

Talia: fine then imma come down there, and get my son, and take him with me to the welfare office, fuck you and fuck you girl, good bye and good day.

_She stated practically screaming through her end of the phone, as she hung up, the device._

JJ: likewise (a/n jj had the phone on speaker the whole conversation)

Ember: I'm going to take a shot in the dark, and say that was Talia.

_The girl said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood, although she knew it wasn't exactly her place, to come about. she pitied dash, in what she assumed his future to be. jj was trying his best, but with constantly having to but heads with Talia; she saw and abused emotional dash, in her assumptions._

Jj: you must have seen in the dark, abilities cause that was her.

_He stated irate, with a dark chuckle appreciating, her effects in the mood lightening. He was pissed beyond reason, he couldn't believe he had ever gone out with her, but then again she was a whole different person back then. He just never appreciated that person she was, he never appreciated her._

_She loved him, she really did he never loved her though; he just was looking for something to feel a whole that existed inside his heart. He drove her mad, he drove her to the point of evil and a ball of rage and pain, he made the young girl bitter, and that was his greatest regret._

Ember: well hey it's my thing.

_The girl stated using her catchphrase, of her relationship with jj. She was so in love with him, she'd stick by him through it all, nothing would ever be too much, she'd never end up like Talia …or so she though_

Jj: what isn't?

_The young drummer stated reverting back to his normal mode; she always knew how to revert him back somehow. She somehow always knew what to say._

Ember: so are you guys, always in each other's throats like that.

_The curiosity got the best of her, she just had to know. If they were like this, she hoped at least dash was appeared from the maddest. She knew the kind of children who were produced, from broken homes. It was children like her, the corrupt ones, who ended up where she one day would._

_Despite only knowing the boy for a short time, she wouldn't wish it on dash; she wouldn't wish it on anyone. The things she did, she didn't do them because she chose to, and no one did. She did them because she was from the wrong side, of the tracks with no authority, to care enough._

_She did them, because what else was there, but her dream… that was all there was. That was the only way out of that hell she was living, it was the only way to prove them all wrong. She was worth something damnit, she was._

Jj: mostly yeah.

_He answered simply, knowing she was going somewhere with this. He tensed up just waiting for her next question._

Ember: so Baxter moment of truth, why did Talia really leave to come here.

_There it was, he knew she was plotting something, so there was the question, the thing he had not yet brought himself to face. he was tied to his son, he'd to anything for him._

JJ: while I was in juvi, doing time for hitting her she met some guy. He's older. He's a first year teacher. He got a job here in Amity Park. I think his name is William lancer, or something like that. She moved out here to follow him.

* * *

**(a/n: back then Mr. lancer was not bald or fat he was actually that young teacher whose sexy and treats students like peers.)**

* * *

_A shocked look fell upon, the young rockers face, as she heard the name. Unfortunately for jj, she had just taken a drink of Pepsi, and spit it out all over the latter. She was shocked._

Ember: wait did you say lancer?

_She said her checks tinted red, as she thought, about the idea of it. she couldn't believe it._

Jj: yeah … but I think the question is, did you just do a spit take.

_The irate drummer, stated as he mock glared, at his fiery red haired girlfriend. ember saw the look, of boyish charm and confusion on his face, so she decided to fill him in._

Ember: cause that's my English teacher.

_Obviously that cleared up, all unanswered questions. That day was getting odder and odder it seemed._

Jj: that clears thing up.

_The young boy deadpanned, as he was curious on what his unpredictable girlfriend, would say. Of course he was also looking for a way, to change the odd topic, to a more welcoming subject. The last thing anyone wants to talk about, on a date is their ex, and the new baster, who took there place. Then again ember, and jj were never the normal couple._

Ember: ya think.

_She murmured sarcastically, as her boyfriend decided to take the wording opportunity, to his advantage._

Jj: I think we should have sex again

_He stated with a smirk, as he decided to, use his boyish charm , to get a ticket to his favorite pastime activity._

Ember: I second that motion

* * *

**(a/n: this is not underany circumstances a lemon or a lime)**

* * *

_The young rocker said as she completely agreed, she was one of those women, who just loved sex. He picked her up bridal style, and they proceed to do the deed. After the rubber met the road, and there orgasms were finished, they lay in the car still breathless. _

_For a while it was just them and there naked bodies heaving, in sweaty breathless ness, but atlas they had to put some clothes on. they were in public after all. Ember slipped on jj shirt and her own under where, and he just simply put on his boxers, as they continued to lay there. Then the silence was broken_

Ember: wow that was amazing

_The young girl said, still getting over, the awesomeness, she had just experious._

Jj: I think you had about 2 different orgasms'

_The young drummer said in an attempt, to boost his ego. He needed it._

Ember: 3 corrections, who was your first

_Ember decided to help him with the ego boost at a price, there relationship was one of sneaky questions. That one being one of the easier ones at bay._

Jj: you want to play that game

_He said trying to subside the conversation; he really didn't want to answer this that was one of his awkward moments. She was nice and all, but they were both high, and she really wasn't good in bed._

Ember: yes I do now who was it

_The girl stated firmly he wasn't getting out of it._

Jj: Gracie Anderson she was 14 and was 10

_So he answered_

Ember: was she you know good

_The rocker asked nervously, she hoped he said no, she wanted to be his best._

Jj: I mean first time is always the worst

_At that, ember smiled like a maniac, he basically just said the girl sucked in that department._

Ember: aka chick couldn't fuck

_Ember stated, in her normal sultry attitude, she had a big pride boost_

Jj: we were both high and she had a boyfriend, we kind of just pretend it never happened

_At this ember frowned, was he defending her. She just had to subject, she opened up a can of worms._

Ember: wow that sounds like an interesting story

_She said started the track on the train._

Jj: uh uh uh you got to tell me yours now

_Oh shit, he never knew. She didn't know if the rape she had endured counted but if it didn't her first was…_

Ember: it was uh you

_She said her voice barley a whisper, she was so embarrassed. Her boyfriend's face was shocked, in word, he couldn't believe her, he loved her performance._

Jj: wait me but you were so good

_He couldn't help but say, he believed her, though, he just was surprised. She said something that seemed to surprise him even more._

Ember: well if you don't count the rape, administered by my own dad.

_The young girl stated still looking at the ground, her voice cracking, and tears streaming down her face. jj hated to see her like this, his heart began pouncing, his mind searching for a way to make her feel alright. he couldn't, he could never undo what her dad had done, he had scorned her, violated her in a way that could never be undone._

_In this situation, there was nothing to be done. He sat there helplessly, watching his girlfriend's shoulders shake with the sobs that held her captive. He could hear the muffled cried she desperately tried to fight, he could literally see, her flashback. He arms flinging around in the air, as if to stop hands from holding her down. He hands flew to block her face, her eyes shut, and tight tears still leaking from them._

_Muffled screams of "help" emitted themselves from her mouth; she looked so weak, so fragile, like he'd never seen her before. Has this been the way she always had been inside, had this been in her inner sub consciousness, had just the mention of her dad's abuse, brought this out in her._

_She was still shaking and crying, her arms around herself in a protective manor; she curled herself in to a fetal position. She blocked her face, as if blocking a hard despicable slap. "no more, please" she scream from her cracked voice, her skin becoming pale._

_Jj just sat there, not moving, just looking at her, as if he was her guardian angel. He knew not what to do, so he did what he could…nothing._

_He did nothing more than pat her on, the back and wait for her, to realize that she was safe, and in the present. He waited for her to come to her senses, as he gently stroked her hair, and rubbed circles in her back, still no speaking still doing nothing. He waited and waited, her face dry with pale tears, her green eyes fluttering open._

_She was back, just barely, he voice was hoarse, and her eyes were bloodshot, the strong and sultry ember he knew, wasn't this girl. He dark eyeliner had streaked down her checked her look in disarray. She looked like a ghost, as ironic has that was, for one day that is what this girl would become._

_She looked, up at him with curiosity shining in her eyes, as the two sat there in silence. Their eyes caught each other's, they met and finally jj did something. He spoke._

Jj: wow you're my flame em

_He told her, having not spoken in an hour, his eyes never leaving hers, and like that they stayed. The girl before him, was already beginning to get her color back, and a bit of the regular was returning._

Ember: stop making puns with my name

_She stated part jokingly, not truly knowing what he met. The curiosity once again filling her eyes._

Jj: naw em I mean it you keep me warm when I need it. You're beautiful to look at, and every person who's ever been in presence will have and everlasting scar of originality they will never forget. You ember even when you're gone you will never be forgotten not for one moment…

_He said lovingly has he pulled her into a deep kiss._

**Ember pov**

Pause, this is the moment in the story, where I see right thru the bull shit, of this flash back. Not for one moment. I think he forgot me, for about 6 or 7 moments. Well jj can rot in the fiery pits of hell, has for his actions lead to my demise, and me being a permanent resident in the ghost zone.

Because of his actions, I am severing eternity in the ghost zone, without possibility of passing on. I had dreams to be a successful rock star, and was well on my way. I was so naïve back then. I fell in love with him, I believed everything he told me, I followed him blindly right to hell, right to my demise, I followed him.

I thought that love, was the most important thing in the world, that that's what kept people alive. In reality that what killed me. People see me has the villain, the girl who tried to hypnotize innocent mortals. Huh well what about me. What about the fact that I never got a shot at a life.

All I wanted was to prove, that I had talent to prove that all the people, who ever doubted me were dead wrong. I wanted my shot to live, to finally get out of amity park, and see the world. I never could though, because was pushed too far, I was driven over the edge, by the one who I thought, would keep me sane.

Sometimes when you are one the wits of breaking you can't just get over it, you are too far gone for that. You are in a whole another place, a different mental area. You are so broken, so scorned, so burned. I wasn't the villain, god I never wanted to be, it wasn't my plan. I was left to rot, I was left with no chance, to get out, I was trapped.

What about me, what about all I ever wanted, was it fair to have it taken away from me, in the blink of one human eye. How can things change so quickly, how could, he take me from completely okay with being single, hell even enjoying it. to needed him, to loving him, to growing into him.

How could he make me feel this way? How could he completely turn my life upside-down, and backwards in the blink of an eye? How could I let him? How could I literally let him, lead me to my demise? How could I give him my all, how could I love him? Why do I still love him? Why the hell did all this happen in the blink of an eye?

The life before him, I could manage. I was gonna be famous, it was me and the band, we were all okay. I was really okay for the first time in my life. The life after him wasn't a life at all. I felt so week, I couldn't bare a life without. I had never met an anyone who made me feel so worthless.

So I lost it, I lost my mind, I became the villain. I let him drive me to it. I let him bring me to this place. I didn't even realize I was falling, that had been pushed to fall, I couldn't see it. how could I be so blind? So I became the villain, it was like a force, and one day I look at myself, I realized who I was.

I was a monster, the one I said I'd never become. I was driven by obsession, and rage and revenge, so I became the villain. Jj made me become the villain. There are two sides to every story. No one is all bad, not even me. You never will understand how it feels, to share your soul with one, who will share it with someone else, Leaving me soulless, Distraught, and heart broken.

All you know about me is that I am the girl who tried to get power from people them chanting name. you don't know my pain. You don't know my story, and the sadness part of it all, is that you don't want to. Any way that's when the shit hit the fan, aka Talia showed up.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_The couple opens their eyes, and were brought out of there intense, make out after they heard banging on the car door._

Talia: aye are you two serious! you gonna sit in the car, playing Barbie and ken in each other's clothes, while my son is all alone on those damn climbing toys.

_Jj couldn't eve take her seriously, she was clearly drunk. Her reddish brown hair astray, a cigarette in her hand flinging buds everywhere. The woman screaming to the top of her, blackened lungs, the smell of alcohol on her breathe. Jj just smirked at the woman before him, and gave a snarky remark._

Jj: he on the swings with Kwan

_When Talia heard this, she went off, taking another puff, of her cigarette, she proceeded to scold her ex once more._

Talia: another child! you are the most pigheaded jack ass, I have ever meant! you don't have the since you was born with, do ya, you immature motherfuca!

_The girl screamed as she lifted her foot, up and proceeded to kick jj truck. Jj knew enough was enough, maybe bygones could be bygones._

Jj: look Talia I messed up, you weren't like this before. I shouldn't have hit ya. But what you got to understand is, that its over im sorry, with the way we ended things the way we did. but you turning your back on the world, and acting like an ignorant person, aint gonna help nothing. It's just gonna make you, a bitter old bat.

_He told her, trying to make piece, he had been holding that in for a long time. It was the closer he needed, he never could say anything though. He beat the shit out, of her what was he to say, he was lucky he was allowed to see his son. He had been in the wrong_

Talia: oh please, get over yourself . like you hurt me. It was my parents, who pressed charges not me. Now im going to get my son, you and your tramp can do whatever you want, but I have bigger and better things to do, than waist time in a pointless argument.

_The girls stated glaring down the pair before her, while taking anything drags from her, smoke stick. She ran a shaky hand through her matted hair, as she glared one more time, before turning to walk away once more. Ember heard her remark towards, her and didnt like it one bit_

Ember: who you calling a tramp

_Ember said getting out the car, standing to face talia, who was a head shorter than her. She began glaring at the girl, s if daring her to say something else._

Talia: oh so you're dumb to, jj your standards really are getting lower.

_She said looking right at ember. Ember's eyebrows furrowed, and her lips tightened, she was really trying to hold back. She was trying to be classy; she didn't want to prove Talia right._

Ember: im not dumb, nor am I a slut so going get you child. I don't know if, you think you're all that cause you rich, or because you think you're entitled to something, cause my boyfriend kicked your ass, but I don't know if, you think you're all that cause you rich, or because you think you're entitled to something, cause my boyfriend kicked your ass, you need to get away from me, unless you want to get it kicked all over again.

_Ember screamed waving her hands in the air, glaring harshly at the girl before her. She had a lot of nerve taking on ember McLain. You didn't mess with girls from the wrong side of the tracks, ember was one of the nice ones, and some would stab you._

Talia: whatever trick

_Talia stated, and she pivoted and began to sashay toward the playground set. where dash and Kwan where. Ember had had enough!_

Ember: that's it dipstick

_that was all ember said, before she grabbed Talia's long pony tail, to hold her back, and then proceeded to kung Fu kick her in the stomach. Talia barely gets up weakly, but ember puts her foot on Talia's throat. Then ember says "apologizes bitch". Talia then says with a croak, alright im sorry. Ember simply replies "good". And moves her foot and gets back in the car._

* * *

**Dialogue**

Talia: dash come on time to go.

_The young woman screamed, she had always talked to the boy like this. He was the spitting image of jj Baxter. She loved her son in her own bitter way, but she was so screwed up, at that point._

Dash: come on mom five more minutes

_The seemingly innocent child pleaded, with huge, perrrywinkle eyes he had no idea of the ruthless tormentor he'd become. He had no idea, of what lay ahead for him he was nothing more than a child, at a park. He was completely helpless._

Talia: no dash, now right now, we have to go.

_The girl screamed her voice raising several octaves, she wasn't a patient woman. If she didn't make it to the welfare office in time, she'd be sure to take it out of her sons hide._

Dash: but were not finished with the game

_The boy whined gesturing to his best friend, and the football he held captive in his hands, and his eyes went downcast his head sighing in defeat._

Talia: I don't give a damn let's go now

_She screamed this time it was loud, but dash was persistent and he dared to speak again._

Dash: do we have to

_He whined even more, looking backwards at Kwan and casting him silent apologies._

Talia: yes and not another god damn word

_The woman screamed dash knew he had lost this battle; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned like his father told him. He knew not what it meant, but somehow he was beginning to get the idea._

Dash: alright *mumbles* you always have to ruin my fun daddy never would and neither would auntie em

_He gave in, as he would many times, due to his mother's brutal wrath. He hadn't yet learned its true extent. She was truly doing the best he could, but of course dash would never know that._

Talia: I heard that that's it im am gonna pop you, when we get in the car!

_Talia decided out loud, as her sons muffled reply came._

Dash: nooo im sorry

_The young boy had begun to cry relentless tears, among even the pedestrians in the park. He wanted his mommy to have mercy on him. He needed his mom to have mercy on him._

Talia: to late dash I told you to come and you argued with me and disrespected me and I don't have the patience dash now let's go.

_Talia said stoically, she didn't care she was pissed off with his residents, and his mention of jj and ember. Those very names left a foul taste, in the girl's mouth. It stung like bitter venom; it burned like a thousand fires. She hated jj, she hated him but alas she loved him, she truly did. As for ember she'd love to see, the girl crawl back to wherever she came from._

Dash: yes mam

_The said weakly, he would never know true terror again until the ghost came, for then though he was truly terrified of his mother._

* * *

**(ember and jj's comvostaion)**

Ember: is she always like that

_She asked curiously has she watched the scene unfold between the woman, and her son. She had grown to care for the boy; it was a sight she could barely watch. A part of her wished, to be his mother, wished to show him a world, far better than the one he knew. She couldn't though, as rebellious as she was, she knew her place._

Jj: ever since the day I got out of jail

_He answered regret evident in his voice. Ember seemed to look off for a moment, and truly wonder exactly what it was her boyfriend regretted. She let it go for the time being, changing the subject, deciding then was far from the time._

Ember: how was she before?

_She out of curiosity, she wanted to know how different, the disheveled broken woman before the pair, was it what seemed to be a former life. She was curious, as to how she was when she was with jj, and part of her wondered, would she soon become another Talia. No she thought that was different a different time, a different jj, she assured herself. He would never do anything to hurt me, he loves me. _

_The latter of the two was true; he did love her he truly did. But he would hurt her, in ways the young girl couldn't even fathom, back then, he would break her, down to the very core. He would make her become what she was, to this very day._

Jj: sweet caring selfless and trusting

_He listed much to the latter's surprise, the woman he was describing was something so vastly different, than the woman ember had just brawled with. The woman jj had described was the damn well polar opposite, of talia alica jenson._

Ember: and now she's mean uncaring selfish and untrusting

_To further this point, ember began listing the difference, has jj coughed up a dry chuckle. He turns to look at her, as he layered his arm across her shoulder._

Jj: well that's her now I guess, that's Talia Alicia Jensen

_He stated, as she began to think._

* * *

**Ember's pov**

Well that was her. Something changed inside her, when he beat her up. Something no one could control. I guess jj changes something on all of us. So that's how I meant her. After lancer dumped her, she changed her name to Alicia Talia Jensen. Her sister's name was Maddie Jensen after marriage; her name would be Maddie Fenton. Aka the dipsticks mom. That would make Talia the dipsticks aunt. Im not the only one, that had been dealt a bad hand of fate. I guess it doesn't matter, anymore. All the magic in the world couldn't save me now.

There are no more wishes or dreams, for me. There are no happily ever after, no that's all over now. That all died when I was 17 years old. So I'm now destined to just watch as other, ghost fulfill their task and go to the big apartment in the sky. I am left to be truly alone. I am left to be forever wandering the abyss.

I just want people to know the real me. The me that was forgotten once I died, the me that didn't end, with a happily ever after. The me that if you listen close enough, you can still here the faint beat of my broken heart. The human me. The me that no will ever know.

So here I sit, in the cold green mist of the ghost zone, looking over every single event that happened in ,my lifetime. From the time I was born, to my uncontrollable demise. I wonder, when people look at me do they see a villain, or a misfortunate girl that just was dealt a bad hand of fate.

**a/n hey sorry it took me so long to update Hope you enjoy this chapter I did my best hope it didn't suck to bad**


	5. the fight

**a/n: hey im back again o yeah the story is heating up. I hope you liked the baby mama drama from the last chapter. If you don't know who aunt Alicia is from the episode prisoners of love. She is maddie's sister so her name is not fenton. I just made up her last name. so yeah on with the story. Writers block has hit me so I will update soon.**

**I do not own danny phantom copyright to butch Hartman**

**Chapter 4: the fight**

**Embers pov**

One fight, one word even one moment, can change your whole fate. When I look back at all the events of my life, the most important, the moment that led to my demise was… the fight. Me and jj had a fight.

**Dialogue**

Jj: that wasn't a good idea you hitting talia.

Ember: excuse me did you even here those derogatory words she was associating me with.

Jj: sticks and stones will break your bones and words will never hurt you

Ember: I should hit you with a dictionary

Jj: look you don't know talia like I do, her parents will lock you and me both up with out a second thought, her parents are powerful people em

Ember: wow I cant believe this the infamous jj baxter, is scared of his ex-girlfriends parents

Jj: damnit ember you don't get it do you

Ember: well maybe I would if you wouldn't work so god damn hard to wear a brick mask

Jj: the things I keep from you are for the best

Ember: for the best of who jj me us talia or is it just you

Jj: look em its not like that

Ember: answer me god damnit

Jj: its for the best of all of us

Ember: who the fuck does that include

Jj: me you, our friends just everyone

Ember: don't bring our friends into this

Jj: why not em you always wanna know stuff

Ember: what is it jj that it so dire to keep from me.

Jj: why would someone like you understand

Ember: who is someone like me jj

Jj: em you know im crazy about you, but you couldn't understand, money is great until it gets to you and the people you love, and when becomes more important than everything in your parents eyes, it stabs you enteraly snd sometimes you wish you were dead

Ember: oh so because im trailer trash I couldn't possibly understand pain

Jj: em you know I didn't say that

Ember: yea well it was implied

Jj: no it wasn't em

Ember: I have been broken all my life. I have been beaten by my own mom. You know she bet my virginity, that's how I lost it. From some sick twisted stranger. You know I was ten, she said sweetie im going to come in and give you some make up. Then she put it on me striped my clothes and layed me on her bed naked. She told me that she loved me. Then she let him come in there and fuck me, I was screaming for her. I was begging her to please tell him to get off of me. When he was done, he slapped me hard, he said that was for struggling. Oh and heres a good one, my dad let me sit in the school yard one night until 12 o clock at night. When he came to pick me up he had some high bisexual tramp with him. He said he wanted us to make a video, I was only 12, he beat me until I agreed to make the video with her. Then he told me to get out the car, and go sit on the steps and that way I won't be late for school. Huh then he laughed and him and her drove would happen so many times, I would have to cut my arms and legs to, smile.i couldn't tell any one not even kitty. Reggie walked in on me cutting my arms, and he told me that he would always be there for me. That was the first day I knew I wasn't truly alone in this world. So don't dare tell me that I don't know what its like to feel pain, I am the muther fucking walking exsibit of pain.

Jj: I never said you didn't know what it was like to feel pain. I said you don't know what its like to be rich

Ember: thanks for remindeing me of my financial issues, you know what take me home I cant do this right now I just cant.

Jj: fine whatever exsibit of pain, you wann a go home go. I don't care.

Ember: just watch me *door slams*

**Ember's pov**

That night was the first time in 2 years that I cut myself. I remember I walked into my room, and I broke my mirror. I took the biggest piece of glass, and cut a big x a cross my stomah. I lost a lot of blood. I just lay there letting myself bleed I remember I heard, two cars pass, a door slam and a phone ring. But I didn't care I just wanted to go to sleep and wish it was all a dream… a nightmare. But it wasn't it had happened we had the fight

**a/n: sorry about the shortness. I love you guys updated should be coming much sooner. Look out for my next chapter. **

**Chapter 5: betrayal**


	6. betrayal

**a/n hey I'm back so yeah the story should be raping up soon luv ya welcome to chapter 5. oh yea last chapter took place march 1998 she will die in September 1999 she was 16 two days away from her 17****th**** birthday( which is the 26) last chapter took place in march 24****th**** 1998. So on with it, this is that night after ember got out the car. Ghost embers pov. Btw I will update the highway soon.**

**I do not own danny phantom**

**Chapter 5: betrayal**

**Ember's pov**

That night, was the start of my demise. I felt has if me and jj, had shared a heart and soul. How stupid I was. I was only living for him. He was my lifeline. When we had the fight, I felt has of he had stabbed my lifeline, and stole my sole. But little did I know just how accurate my dramatization was. Little did I know that before 2 years pasted I would be, soulless, lifeless, and heartbroken. That year would be my last Halloween, my last thanks giving, my last Christmas. I would never turn 18, I would never vote, I would never marry, I would never have children. My fate was written in stone. My demise was set. Love can kill you and leave you broken. I fell in love with jj Baxter. That was my greatest mistake. That very night jj went to talia's house, While I lay unconscious in scolding pain.

***dialogue* **

*kncoks on talia's door*

Jj: hey

Talia: what do you want

Jj: I just wanna talk:

Talia: why don't you go talk to your "girl"

Jj: have you been crying

Talia: why would you even care.

Jj: cause talia it's the least I can do

Talia: come in

Jj: listen to me, if I could do it all over.. I never would've went of with you. I would have let you be happy. You deserve it talia. I know that I hurt you. I should've never been within 10 feet of you talia. I ruined your life.

Talia: you wanna know why im cring. Will called, he said that its over. He said that it would never work. He said it was fun while it lasted but, it was just a fling. *tears ran down her checks*

Jj: don't cry tal (wipes her tears) I'm her for you.

Talia: (kisses him)

**Author's pov**

Jj deepened the kiss. Then he began to put his hands on her breast. Soon he took his shirt off revealing his chivied chest. He unclasped her bra with one hand, Then slide he shirt off, finishing taking off the reaming bra, leaving her exposed chest. He then began putting his left breast in his mouth, earning several moans from her. Then he gave her right breast the same fate. He then began to kiss a beeline down her stomach leading to a much desire area. He unzipped her jean and slid the off of her. He took her underwear off with his mouth moments after. He then tasted her sweet cum. He slid his tongue in and out up and down and all around. After that he took his pants off, his boxers soon followed. He took his erected dick and entered the wide opening on her pussy. He moved in and out of her. Knowing this was going to be his biggest mistake. But in the moment, moaning each other's name, it didn't matter all that mattered was him, and his need. As they reahed the climax enjoying their last bearings. He came out of her. They lay next to eachother. Jj knew in his heart that hed made a grave error. Well he always held the golden record for screwing up a good thing.

***dialogue* **

Talia: jj

Jj: hmm

Talia: I'm so glad were back together.

Jj: what no what we had was over, a long time ago. This was just a caught in the moment thing I love ember.

Talia: than what the hell are you doing here fucking with my emotions?

Jj: Talia this wasn't supposed to end up like this. I just wanted to vent. And you were crying and I felt bad Talia. What I did to you still haunts me. Those crime report pictures, Were horrific, painful even. I guess I just need to know you'll be alright.

Talia: I really can't answer that jj. I think I'll live. Don't sit here worrying about me. I don't care anymore. You do what you want an ill do the same. I just can't be in the same place has you right now I want you to leave. I will call you when I figure out about our arrangements for dash.

Jj: fine look I never meant to break your heart. Sometimes you don't choose your fate. You promise you will call me about dash

Talia: promises are like hearts and glass… set up to be broken.

Jj: just call me okay

Talia: when I figure everything out

***jj leaves door closes***

**Ember's pov**

Jj left without another word that night, The night I had lost my soul. The night my heart went into his jar. I was living half alive, when I was betrayed. My spark had finally died. My soul had finally left. My love had been unfaithful. The only one could ever love. The one I should have given up. But I didn't and now it's too late. Or maybe it always was

**a/n: so yea luv you guys update as promised bye**


	7. my last birthday

**a/n: hey yall good news im not dead *throws tomatoes* I know I will update now obviously so yeah also read my other to stories the highway and events after phantom planet so yeah love you guys see u at the bottom**

chapter 6: my last birthday

**I do not own danny phantom**

**Ember's pov**

My 17th birthday was two days after the fight. Me and jj hadn't spoken since. I didn't have anything planed. Well _I _didn't anyway but Johnny kitty and my band had other ideas. They had planned a surprise party. They had avoided me ever since a week before my birthday. But I didn't mind until two days before the fight. I and kitty always planned my party together. Me and kitty both agreed that 15 16 and 18 were overrated so our groups big birthday age is 17, it was big, very big. They told me that I had a gig and to where my gig clothes, so I did. Once we got to Johnny's rents club. Kitty told me to go out to the stage. Then every one from Casper jumped out and yelled surprise it must have been about 1000 teens. Johnny's rents had promised to stay clear and gave us full access to the booze and everything. Like I said there must have been 1000 people there. Preps, jocks, cheerleaders, drama's, singers, nerds, geeks, freak, and everywhere in between, everyone was there, everyone but jj.

***dialogue***

Ember: you guys told jj right

Kitty: of course, im sure he's here somewhere right

Ember: maybe I should call him

Kitty: yeah totally, your party is off the roof girl, did I hook you up or did I hook you up.

Ember: you already know the answer

Kitty: yeah but just say it my ego is hungery

Ember: fine you hooked me up

Kitty: damn right and don't you forget it

Jonhnny: happy birthday red great job kitten, you're a smothe party planer.

Kitty: jonhnny could you go get me a margarita… jonhnny

Jonhnny: whatcha say kitten

Kitty: are staring at tiffany snow

Jonhnny: nah kitten just her rack.. nah I mean uh erm

Kitty: forget johnny

Jonhnny: kitten wait you know you're the only girl for me

Kitty: well apparently im not the only rack for you

Johnny: no kitty you've got it all wrong, youre the only girl for me your keeps and forever kitten.. I love you

Kitty: you do..

Jonhnny: yeah baby

Kitty: aww you may be a gressy headed low life but youre my greasy headed low life and I love you to jonhnny.

Johnny: you're my good luck charm kitten

Kitty: and you're my ride home from the party* walks away teasingly*

Johnny: you wanna play that game huh

Kitty: what game biker boy

Johnny: come here you

Kitty: where

Johnny: here *he pointed to his lips*

Kitty: fine *they start making out* got the keys to your dads office

Johnny: yep

Kitty: lets go have some fun

Johnny: yes lets *walk in office and close door*

**Ember's pov**

That night I called jj all I got was voice mail. I couldn't even breathe. I just couldt take it. I had a lot to drink. I was so wasted I don't think I could even see straight. I just started righting. I came up with

**(a/n: for the time being pretend this is an ember song, I just thought it fit so yeah. This is ****"I cant live if living is without you" ****by Mariah carrie, I do not own.)**

No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way this story

goes,  
You always smile...  
But in you eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrows  
When I had you there but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know

I cant live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
Can't live  
If living is without you  
can't give,  
I can't give anymore

Well, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way this story goes,  
You always smile  
But in you eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
Can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live,  
I can't give anymore

Ohhhhhh(No can't live)  
No no no (No I can't live)  
I can't live (No can't live)  
If living is without (No I can't live)  
I can't live (No can't live)  
I can't give anymore (No I can't live)

**ember pov**

no I couldn't live without him. I just couldn't. I was in love. He didn't call. He didn't write. He didn't care. I had been forgotten. It was September, wind blew and the dead leaves fell. in less than two weeks I would share the same fate has those leaves. I would be crumpled fallen discolored and dead. In a way I already was. i refused to live, you see when you have been broken all your life, one thing can set you over the edge. And once you're on your edge, there I no turning around, no way to go up and no glue to put the pieces back together. There's nowhere to go but down and you scatter into a million pieces. You forget, about your friends about your band about your future about everything and you just want to burn until nothing but ashes remain. Love was what killed me. Reggie always told me that I was strong that I could remain through anything, he was wrong I was only human, I was only 17 an this was my last birthday. I had dreams aspirations unfinished goals. But when you're in so much pain you just can't take it anymore. When you are scorned by love nothing else matters. Embers can only last so long they last long after flame is gone but when some one waters you down you cannot survive your fight is gone. You can only live has long has you have something to live for that night I lost my will to live and that was when I knew I was going to die. One way or another, without a shadow of a doubt this birthday of my 17th year would be my last. My last age, my last smile. All my fight was gone, my soul was missing my heart was jarred. And my ember had burnt out. I knew it was only a matter of time before death would knock on my door and when it did I would answer.

**a/n: hey everybody this is my update so yeah here you go. I will try to update as much as I can but this week is going to be tight I am at a summer camp so the updates will pick up after Friday but yeah bare with me keep reading, review if you love you guys bye.**


	8. my life a losing game

**a/n: hey people I know I'm late to update I had wrote the chapter already, then someone stole my laptop, so I had to write it all over again. I'm sorry so yea there are 3 more chapters including this one; this one is the one where ember dies. The next one is her funeral and her surrounding people's reactions, and the last one is the closing so yeah almost done look out for my new story" the price for Danny."**

**Without further ado**

**Chapter 7: my life a losing game.**

**I do not own Danny phantom**

**Ember's pov**

2 weeks after my 17th birthday, jj still hadn't called. I was still holding on my thin thread of a false belief that everything would be alright. In reality jj had went back to his home town to get advice on him cheating on me from his brother. But of course I would never know that. You see when you are hanging on a single thread, that is holding all you are and all you can be and everything you are when it breaks and it will (it is inevitable for it not to) you will fall, you will burn, and in the end nothing but ashes remain. Your life will be all losing game. He will be "sorry" for a week or so, and after that his life will go on without you. He will doubt that he will be avenged, but he will, and you will be damned if he doesn't bare the shame, if he doesn't pay, after all he was wrong. But in the end none of it matters your life is gone your fate is sealed, and what once was a strong girl standing tall knowing her future is now only ashes and a song and a slither of hope that someone, anyone will remember her name.

I remember that day I died very clearly, how could I forget that damned day played like a broken record every time I went to sleep, of course now that I'm a ghost I don't need as much sleep anymore, but that's a different story. Like I said when you break one thing can set you over the edge, and for me that one thing was Talia Alicia Jensen.

***flashback***

*in the girls room you see looking in the mirror as Talia walks in*

Talia: hey

Ember: what do you want bitch

Talia: nothing I just wanted you to give jj a message for me

Ember: go to hell

Talia: oh yeah that's right he ditched your birthday party and haven't called you since the night you guys had a fight

Ember: leave me the fuck alone bitch my patience isn't here today

Talia: fine if you don't want to know how I know how I know all your business

Ember: I don't

Talia: well unfortunately for you I'm going to tell you anyway, the reason jj didn't come to your party or call you back, is because the moment you to had a fight he came, and fucked me, ha ha he got better to, he must be taking his vitamins

Ember: you lying bitch

Talia: you got any other explanations oh and what a lovely tattoo on chiseled ass it was of a heart with jb + em I believe

Ember: that's alright * kicks her in her gut crashing her into the wall.*

***flashback ends***

**Ember's pov**

After that I ran and I couldn't stop, I didn't want to, I'd be damned if I let that bitch see me cry. My mascara stained my face with to similar yet different lines. I didn't care though; all I cared about was getting the fuck out of that school. I would be damned if anyone stopped me, I was leaving one way or another; I didn't care how many of them I had to take with me. I didn't want to be here anymore, I couldn't be here anymore, not without him. I kept running not exactly knowing where I was going, but knowing where would end up. There are some moments and places in life that you will never forget has long has you live, for me and my friends those moments all revolved around one place secret house.

Secret stood for secluded, extraterrestrial, creepy, relaxed, enchanted, and tainted. The story of that house is one I can relate; only I was less fortunate. You see secret house belonged to a very wealthy family in 1896. The house was beautiful and secluded from society; there were trees full of leaves that completely surrounded the beautiful mansion, that family was the Montgomery's. The two adults in the family were Elizabeth and Harold Montgomery. Their children were Sadie, and halbert Montgomery. The elder Montgomery's were very obsessed with power (meaning money), as a seer kovette LeBron a creole woman who had migrated from New Orleans Louisiana to amity park. Told them in the next 30 years there would be the great depression. They couldn't bear the thought of them and their family being poor and having to struggle. They knew everything came at a price; the question is what your buying worth it. To them anything was worth it literally anything, Even Sadie Montgomery's life. Harold went back to see kovette, and asked her what could they do to be excluded from this horrible fate. She knew she was growing old and that with a second sole, she could be restored to her young form and live forever, when kovette opened her mouth she simply asked how much you would be willing to give. He replied Madame I assure you money is you object I am a business man I get more money as I speak. Kovette simply replied that is the problem with those who go for logic and only look at what they see; I assure my kind sir I said nothing about money. Then Harold looked confused, and replied then tell me what it is you seek and you shall have it if it will save me from that future, and I assure you it will be yours. Kovette let a smirk come across her wrinkled lips do you promise that if I save you from sharing the fate of the majority of this country when the depression comes you will pay any price. Then Harold stuck out his hand and smiled, and simply said, I assure you Madame. Kovette then met his hand with hers and when their hands parted there was a jewel laying in his hand. He looked at that magic woman in awe and said what is this where did this come from. Kovette said with a smirk still applied to her wrinkled lips, and replied you said any price, and what I seek I your daughters soul, I am ageing and a young female soul will not only restore my youth but allow me to live forever. He quickly angered and said, you crazy old hag you will not let you tough the ones I love. She simply smiled and said of course I wont, you will. He sat there in shock and said nothing is worth my daughter's life you sick old hag. Wasn't it you who said I will pay any price if you can save me from the depression, well my price is your daughter's soul, and if you do not pay your punishment will be your life. Harold looked in the seers cold eyes and said, fine spare my life and you shall have my daughter's soul. She replied good now get her to put the necklace on, say this,: _the very thing that lives in you shall come out when I through my spell cast you soul is the crystal at last now I finished with this spell, your body lay life lifeless this shall be your dwell. _

Her soul will be sucked inside the crystal. Then and take the crystal off her lifeless form and return it to me. He nodded sadly, went home and did has he was told. The next morning when a friend came over to walk with Sadie to school and found Sadie's body along with Elizabeth and Harold's, only spared was halbert that was on a vacation visiting colleges, after that everything else is biased. Some say Sadie became a ghost a avenged her family. Some say kovette did it to cover her tracks, people say a lot of things but what is true is somewhat different. Saddle did become a ghost and avenge her parents, having no soul, the trees gave their lives for her to become and ghost and avenge her parents, then be able to go to heaven. The trees were never able to grow leaves again after that day, but they are still standing, as a reminder of Sadie and her story. As for kovette, returned to her 25 year old form and lived on and is still living to day. But that's another story. As for me and my friends this is where we come in you see the house was still there no one had been there since the police after Sadie's friend called them. But that was all about to change. Our 1st grade class had a flied trip nearby. We were going to learn how to feed the ducks I will never forget the day, and I am sure the same goes for Johnny and kitty.

***flashback*  
**ember: uug is this boring or what

Kitty: tell me about it

Johnny: hey red, kit kat

Kitty: im not a candy bar

Johnny: yeah but you won't get mad if I call you that

Kitty: how do you know 13?

Johnny: cause I know you

Ember: come on dipsticks, this is boring let's go take a walk into the forest

Kitty: you're such a rebel you know that

Ember: like you're not

Kitty: well I never said that

Ember: you know sometimes I think you just talk without thinking

Johnny: come on this is why I shouldn't hang out with chicks

Kitty: come on Johnny you know you love us

Johnny: *to himself* yeah I love you more than you know

Kitty: ember this is that forest where the trees don't grow

Ember: oh please kitty it's just a myth there no such thing has ghost

Johnny: yeah and you're with me

Kitty: *sarcastically* my hero

Johnny: and don't forget it kit kat

(they keep going through the forest until they see the tree's with no leaves and it is summer)

Kitty: guys I don't like this

Johnny: look kitten I got you know one will hurt you

Kitty: thanks 13

Johnny: no problem

Ember: come on guys don't chicken out now

Kitty: what are we looking for exactly?

Ember: the house of Sadie Montgomery

Johnny: red what are you thinking her ghost avenges anyone who dares to cross her trees you cross those trees and you're dead

Ember: Johnny, you like another bro to me Johnny but I have to do this for reasons you wouldn't understand just let me go

Johnny: you're like a sister to me to, so red don't do this

Ember: kitty Johnny you guys and Reggie are all I've got but I have to do this I can't ask you guys to come to, but just remember my name okay

Kitty: hey em it all for one and one for all I will not abandon you if you feel like you need to do this then we feel like we need to do this

Johnny: I'm with kit kat

Ember: okay so let's go

(They walk past the trees and reach the front steps of the house)

Ember: (she jiggles the handle and the door creaks open she walks in and kitty and Johnny follow suit)

Kitty: oh my god

Ember: it looks like someone could have lives here

Johnny: but none of these decorations seem modern

Kitty: but it could still look this new after all these years

Ember: well what are you guys waiting for lets look around

Johnny; red what are you looking for exactly

Ember: nothing unparticular but these people were rich they got to have some good stuff

Kitty; YOU CAME HERE TO STEAL FROM THE DEAD

Ember: come on kitty we steal from the mall all the time

Kitty: yes but mall cops cant TORCHER YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY

Ember: who says the spirits will even know, they've probably passed on or something

Kitty: em I'm not going to risk my life on should a would a could a

Ember: I didn't ask you to come, kitty it was you who made our circle into the three musketeers

(while the girls are arguing a spirit starts to form of a guy who appears to be around 18)

Johnny: guys

Halbert: calm down madams I mean you no harm I am just here to solve your argument ( he began to explain the story of his sister and how she was in heaven and how he was cursed, from never moving on for his attachment to the house) and when I came back, expecting to see my family just as I left them instead I find investigators surrounding my house soon after, learned what fate my family shared. I never could leave I had and still have the false hope of the dream that they might return. Eventually I became depressed and stopped eating soon after I died. I never could leave though. Your welcome to take anything you like maybe getting rid of some of this stuff will allow me to pass on besides it is no longer my house, I live in this ghost zone.

Ember: so you mean we could come here anytime you want

Halbert: yes after all it is your house, it was prophesized that 3 of ultimate bravery would cross the trees and then would own the house.

Kitty: so this is our house

Halbert: yes

Johnny: sweet

***flashback ends***

**Ember's pov**

From that day on we came to that house every day after school. We would spend hours on end. It was our little place and no on else's. we would go all through the house take naps in the beds. Eventually we got modern technology and put it in the house. Sometimes we would sleep there. We developed a bond. We all felt as if we were the luckiest kids on earth. Johnny confessed his feelings for kitty in that house. They shared the losing of both there virginities in that house. I cut my first slash on my body in that house. To us It was more than a house it was a little piece of all of us. But all good things must come to an end, a week after we started 7th grade, the commute became too long, homework work got in the way, I started the band. We haven't been there since then, but none of us will forget our adventures and experiences in that house. When I broke down I knew I didn't want to live anymore, and I knew just where I wanted to die. Secret house… I ran all the way from Casper high to secret house. We had a box that we kept all our special things in it was made of steal. I dumped out all the contents, and took off the ring necklace and put them in the box. I left the box open knowing full well there was something missing. I then got a piece of paper and wrote down a song that would become my anthem. I put the song inside the steal box. I grabbed a match from off the table. I struck it and put it on the table cloth. Within a matter of minutes the flames scorched my skin, within about 5 minutes my entire body was engulfed in the flames. It the matter of 20 minutes the entire house was to the ground, my body left no remains the house was all ashes that was all that remained. That and the steal box that contained the necklace the ring and the lyrics to my last song remember. And believe they would remember. When my life was over my legacy began. It wasn't the way I planned. Life or death never is. When you break you forget how much good you have and focus on the bad, I had bright future, a brother who loved me, and two kick ass best friends. Sometimes you don't realize what you had until it's gone and nothing but ashes remain. It would be two hours before kitty would realize I was gone. It would be another hour before she would guess where I was. It would be 30 minutes before her and Johnny arrived two late only to find the steal box I had left behind. It would be 3 more hours before they would have enough strength to go back to town. When they did it took the 30 more minutes to tell Reggie. It took Reggie one hour to find the strength and tell the band. When he told our parents, my dad simply shrugged and said "everyone dies reg _elane_ was no different.. My mom simply said "who honey" To none of them was it real. It was like a night mare that was feeling real. Jj got home from the airport that night, he was going to tell me the next morning. He would never get the chance. But the one thing that all of these people had in common they would follow the demand of my song, they would remember my name.

The lyrics to my last song, and the story of my life went like this.

Yeah, Oooooooo

[Music]

It was, it was September,  
Wind blow, the dead leaves fall.  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks you didn't call.

Your life goes on without me,  
my life, a losing game.  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
you will remember my name.

(Chorus)  
Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains,  
Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,  
you will remember my name.

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
you're wrong, now bare the shame.  
Like dead trees, in cold December,  
Nothing but ashes remains.

Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains,  
Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,  
You will remember my name.

Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains,  
Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,  
You will remember my name.

Yes they would remember my name. But I would never have what really wanted, to be loved to bad it took all this pain to relieve I already was. Everything you want comes at a price. A life should never be a form of payment. My last day on earth was a painful on but the pain and judgment for me and my friends was only beginning. Little did they know Johnny loblin would become Johnny 13 and Katherine sakes would become kitty? But that's another story entirely. But like I said all this was only once upon a time. So here I sit in the cold green mist of the ghost zone looking over every single event in my life time, thinking about what I could've done differently, nothing like I said you don't choose you fate, no one ever did, people say that "everything happens for a reason" in truth we make up reasons for things that happen. Like I said your fate is chosen years before you were born. My fate was set in stone just like all of yours. But don't cry for me I'll be alright. The worst part of it all was That Reggie was right all along, he knew something that I didn't, that I was strong enough to remain; too bad it took me so long to realize. But then again my fate was always set in stone

**a/n: hey everyone yeah this is chapter 7. The next one is the funeral and the one after that is the last so yeah this was September 17****th**** 1999 the next chapter takes place in December 3****rd**** 1999. So yeah look out for it soon. Oh and check out my other stories, r&r bye**


	9. the funeral that came to soon

**a/n: hey people what's up this chapter is the funeral, remember ember's pov is not living ember's pov it is ghost ember's pov after the fact reminiscing, she is dead in this chapter this one it's about her funeral shit will go down in this tory it will be badass I hope. Oh yeah scratch what I said last chapter this is the last one see you at the bottom**

**I do not own dp**

**Chapter 8: the funeral that came to soon**

**Ember's pov**

So now you know how I ended up here in the ghost zone but my story doesn't end there no not even close. After I died I woke up here in the ghost zone, but I'm getting ahead of myself if you want to hear the rest of my story right I have to start from the day of my funeral, the day it was really real. The month when the trees are dead, the month when the bitter cold shows no remorse, the month that ends it all, the month of my funeral, December.

***flashback***

**(the day ember died)**

Jj: (knocks on the door of the McClain house)

Reggie: hey jj

Jj: is ember here I need to set things right between us

Reggie: well you're a few hours to late

Jj: please let me see her I need to let her know I messed up and im sorry and I love her

Reggie: you don't get it jj she's not here

Jj: well I wait until she gets back

Reggie: she not coming back… ever jj ember is dead

Jj: no no.. She can't be I don't understand

Reggie: I do… she loved you with her life, and you betrayed her you sick bastard here from ember *hands him the lyrics to the song*

Jj: oh god what have I done * sits in the concrete*

Reggie: you bastard you midst well have killed her *KOs him with one punch* (Reggie slams the door leaving an unconscious jj on the porch)

***flashback ends***

**Ember's pov**

_It was, it was September, and wind blows the dead leaves fall. _

As I ran to the my last destination I could feel the September wind blowing and see the discolored leaves fall

_To you I did surrender, two weeks you didn't call_

After all we've been through you missed my birthday party and didn't call for two weeks

_You're life goes on without me, my life a losing game_

When it was all said and done, you went on graduated high school, college and got married had kids, grew old, but I died with nothing but ashes remaining

_But you should you shouldn't doubt me you will remember my name_

You underestimate me and think that you've slithered away with the win, but karma's a bitch and in the end you will remember my name.

_Your heart your heart abandoned you're wrong now bear the shame_

Your ass cheated on me and didn't call me back you know your ass was wrong be ashamed bastard

_Like dead tree in cold December nothing but ashes remain_

The trees are dead just like me all that remains is ashes of what used to be

That was the song that described my demise, no one will ever understand and in truth I wouldn't want them to because that would mean they would have to suffer the same fate I did, and despite popular belief I wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even jj. But of course I'm the "villain" you won't believe me. I remember my funeral I felt the pain of my friends and Reggie that damned event haunts me every day of my afterlife. The mascara that stained my face still remains today; my hair is the everlasting flames that haunt me even damned day. Reggie and my friends, and miscellaneous classmates gathered at my funeral….

***flashback***

(They are in a Catholic Church kitty, Johnny, Reggie, and the members of ember's band all sat in the front row)

Priest: dearly beloved , we are gathered here today not to grieve on the passing, but to celebrate the life of our departed friend and family member, ember Clarisse McLain, who was a victim of a tragedy we call suicide.

(jj walks in)

Reggie: oh fuck no

Crowd: *gasps*

Jj: look Reggie ember was my girlfriend I love her I am here to pay my respects

Reggie: now you want to pay your respects, when you guys had a fight and she cut a x on her stomach in blood, where were you then, for my sister, where were you when it was her birthday and people who didn't even like her showed up, but where were you. Nowhere to be found, and now you have the nerve, the ordacity to show up her to my little sisters fucking funeral, and to show up late. Get your low down, bastard cheating, wannabe rock star ass out of this mother fucking church, or so help me god I'll kill you

Jj: is that a threat

Reggie: naw bro threats are for cowards that was a promise, now get outta this church

Jj: I have just as much a right to be here as any of you, she was my girlfriend, I love her and Reggie get to kill then, you I'm scared cause you caught me off guard

Reggie: bastard (kicks in the balls, and starts to strangle him)

Johnny: man his bastard ass is not even worth it, I've already lost the my sister I'm not going to lose my brother to

Reggie: aaw man, you're brother to, don't you understand if it wasn't for him ember would still be alive right now, we don't even have a fucking body, and she's just gone she's fucking gone forever she's not coming back man she's not coming back (he sits on the floor and lets a single tear fall from his eyes) she gone she was only 17 and she's fucking gone

Johnny: jj get your hoodlum ass out of here the fuck out of here

Jj: says the guy wearing the leather jacket

Johnny:(punched him in the nose and blood gushes out) get out bastard ( walks over to ember's picture puts two of his fingers two his mouth and blows her a kiss) I'm sorry red but I got to go( walks over to kitty) come on kitten lets go I can't sit here acting like everything's going to be alright it's never going to be alright again.

Kitty: Johnny we can't just leave

Johnny: come on kitten lets go please (he looks her in eyes with a pleading look)

Kitty: alright Johnny well go (blows ember a kiss)* to herself* it's not goodbye em it's just until later. I'm ready Johnny lets go

Priest: for the love of god can we please continue with the ceremony, as I was saying ember was a good sole and she cared a lot about people, she wasn't anyone else like her, when they miss McClain they didn't just break the mole they broke the back. Ember had a dream she wanted to be a singer and she was well on her way….

***meanwhile***

(in the church parking lot jj is on his way to his car)

Ember: ( her hair is blue but it is a short stub) hey dipstick

Jj: oh my god emem..ember

Ember: that's right say my name

Jj: oh god what have I done.. I don't understand they think you're dead

Ember: they've always been smart, but who ya going to call

Jj: no way this isn't possible you can't be ember

Ember: okay john junior Timmy Baxter, how you dash doing

Jj: oh god you you

Ember: what you're all chocked up huh

Jj: ember this is grate you can stay and we show everyone you're not dead and we can—

Ember: but I am dead, I am only aloud a short time here, I have only one wish

Jj: anything, but please know I didn't mean for this to happen and—

Ember: save it you control your actions, my only request is that as long as you live you will remember my name

Jj: that's all

Ember: that's it say it say my name

Jj: ember McClain (her hair grew)

Ember: again

Jj: ember McClain (it grew a little more almost at the length it was when she was alive)

Ember: on more time

Jj: ember McClain (it grew back to the length it was when she was alive only in blue flames)

Ember: you will remember my name

_And with that a green mist appeared and ember stepped and she was gone, but one thing was sure nothing but ashes remained but john junior Baxter would remember her name._

***in the funeral***

Priest: would anyone like to say some words about ember

Tiffany (snow): I would.. she was one of the most memorable people, I have ever known I don't think I could forget her if I tried, me and ember didn't get along but I came today to let everyone know that I will never forget her.

Lance (thunder): ember was a very memorable person; I won't ever forget her I'm sorry for bulling her, so I came here today for the same reason my girlfriend tiffany did to say that even though I was a total jackass to her I will never forget her

Saei ( pronounces like say): ember was not only a very talented girl who happened to co-lead the band with me but also someone I would call a good friend, if it wasn't for her, ember and the fiery hearts would have never been. I remember the day clearly the day it all began back when times were simple back when she was 12 and I was 13.

***flashback***

Ember: hey so we on for the kiss concert Saturday

Saie: the tickets were sold out

Ember: damnit so we can still hang right

Saie: totally

***at saie's house***

Saie: want to do karaoke

Ember: you've had a karaoke machine all this time and we've been sitting here watching Alex Mack reruns

Saie: it's a good show

Ember: yeah but like I so kindly reiterated just moments before THEYRE RERUNS

Saie: fine whatever let's just play

Ember: fine but you have to apologize first

Saie: what it's my house and you're the one who yelled at me

Ember: I was kidding dipstick

Saie: so what if I win karaoke you apologize and if you win I apologize

Ember: you're on dipstick

Saie: thanks now when I win you have two things to apologize for

_They both played and by the time they were finished both forgot about their bet and just stood in awe of how good they both were_

Saie: wow we were good, we should start a band

Ember: yeah we should

Saie: em I was jiving you must be loony toons if you thought we'd actually have a chance at being a respectable band let alone make it big time your loony tunes missing kiss has gone to your head

Ember: COOL IT BRAINIAC, I was serious and it wouldn't be just us wed have auditions, and call me loony toons again and I'll go Tasmanian devil on your ass

Saie: oh god you're serious we were just fooling, em snap out of it, ember… EMBER MCLAIN

Ember: that's it baby say my name

***flashback ends***

***back at the funeral***

Saie: (teary) and after that she bugged me the whole night to help her aution people and we did and found scarla, and kitty told Greg about it and from there we became a band, so it is so hard for us to loose ember cause we were more than a band we were like family kitty and johnny included, and she's gone and oh god, please honor embers wishes and don't forget her.

Scarla: (teary)I told myself I wouldn't dry but even a chick like me cant not cry at the loss of such a talented, wonderful, opinionated, brilliant, and lovable friend, I'm not good with this sharing and feelings bull shit (does the catholic thing when your hand touches your fore head then check then chin then other check) so imma pass the mike on

Greg: well ember was like the sister I never had, I loved her I wish I could have been there to help her whe she needed it, when I got the call that em had died it was surreal, I thought it was a bastard joke but it was real em is gone, but I don't have to ask you to honor the wishes of her song, because I know you already will you won't forget ember mark my words and you will remember her name

Preist: anyone else before I close the ceremony

Reggie: me I would like to project a collaboration video of embers life if I may

Preist: you may

_The video shows a 6 year old ember with red hair and her hair in a long ponytail with a kiss t shirt and black pants on, singing the all that theme song then saying say my name say my name, then it shows a picture of ember each year of her life on her birthday in order. Then it shows a video of johnny and kitty and her playing tag. Then it shows her at ten wear her mothers make up, then it's a video of her band singing the winner takes it all. But just when reggie was about to remove the film embers ghostly face shows up_

_Ember: her I relize I left without singing my last song _

_there she sung it all loud and clear then the sceern fell to static_

**(The winner takes it all by abba I do not own just pretent this is an ember song though)**

I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser's standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's a destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always stay in love  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all...

**Ember's pov**

I watched every moment of my funeral from the fight to the video, I put the last clip in even though I could see them or talk to them until I and a portal they needed to know I was alright, but I knew I wasn't nor was I ever going to be again, jj is like king midst, he makes a change for the worst seem for the best, and he deserves the ears of a jack ass. i guest fate was always set, and in the end it's like a game no matter how close you get to winning you still lose, whether you're 2nd or 200th you lost to someone. Someone took it all and you had to rebuild everything, they have moved on and forgotten and you are sitting ducks waiting for the freedom day that will never come. Kitty and Johnny died in a motorcycle accident after leaving my funeral, they ended up here and we stared out after lives together, Talia signed away all her rights to dash and jj decided to raise him on his own, Talia changed her name to Alicia to avoid being found and moved to sputune and realized she was a lesbian. Reggie lived on he went to avenge all cheating men by setting up hidden camera's various places and once caught he would kill them with no mercy, he eventually got caught and was committed to a mental institution. Greg put all his energy in to becoming a lifetime player, only he didn't last a lifetime once he caught aids. Scarla went on to become a heavy drug user and eventually was long term committed to a mental institution, saie became a "secretary" for a struggling entrepreneur, in away all of us died did, all those lives gone because of me, oh yeah me..

***flashback***

Ember: where the hell am i

Mary: hi I am Mary spirit of judgment and this is the ghost zone

Ember: I'm dead

Mary: it shouldn't be a shock you committed suicide, it is not my decision to make, I must take you to he you watches above

Ember: you mean god…

Mary: yes now you must keep up its kind of a bullet ride, and one more thing here in the ghost zone he goes by el shadai

_Mary turns into a little white glowing ball and Mary turns ember into a flame blue glowing ball and they both start moving at the speed of light, they start to slow down when they meet two glowing golden gates(__**try saying that 5 times fast)**__then they return to there regular forms_

Ember: what now

Mary: youll see

_The gates slowing creek open to reveal 2 very big glowing chairs blocking anything behind them from view._

El shadai: ember Clarisse McClain 17 teen years old, talented singer despite popular belief catholic, uncaring parents, loving, brother, and suicide, well miss McClain my law clearly says that suicide is a sin sentenced to hell, but seeing as made the rules, and you believed strongly in my word I sentence you to eternity in the ghost zone with not possibility of ever passing on, case closed judgment passed

Ember: thank you father that you for sparing my sole

El shadai: I did not your actions in life did

Ember: will I ever be able to visit you my father

El shadai: I've been thinking of that lately, and I shall make a new form that anyone in the ghost zone can visit any time, I will have him master all the timelines and control time I shall call him clockwork

Ember: anyone including me

el shadai: all my children ember, every single one, but this will be our little secret that clockwork and u are one in the same

Ember: anything for my father

**Ember's pov**

And without another word he was gone, and I was doomed to be here in the ghost zone forever, my friends would come and go, and I would remain. Soon after that Johnny and kitty showed up and were presented together in front of el shadai and were offered a different fat to live in heaven and live in luxury for all eternity, but they refused knowing they would not get to reconsider they couldn't leave me here. It would be years 10 to be exact, before my band would die one by one, saie died of breast cancer. scarla died after she was released from the facility from over dosage, and Greg died from aids, funny how they all died in the same year Reggie died from murdering to male nurse and being sentenced to death by lethal injection, all to be offered the same fate as kitty and Johnny, only to refuse it to be with me, in the end I ruined countless lives, maybe I am the villain after all, or maybe the girl who was dealt a bad hand of fate, in the end the choice is yours, but remember when I was a child my child hood was stolen when I was broken my parents took the super glue instead of handing it to me, once upon a time I was just like all of you just a little child needing to be held and not raped, needing to be picked up and not forgotten, needing love, and when I didn't get what I needed I went looking for it, in jj I thought that's what I had found, but I didn't even know what love was and i dont think i ever will, I was only a child, I was only 17… as I sit here in the cold green mist of the ghost zone thinking over every single event that happened in my lifetime,and I remember :

**(this is i was only 17 by the beau sister's but for the time being just pretend this is an ember song) *i do not own***

I was only trying to keep the walls from closing in  
I was only waiting 'round for something to begin  
I was only seventeen  
I told you that it didn't mean a thing

Feels like a million years ago  
Small town where everybody knows  
Everything about everybody else  
Way back when there wasn't you and me  
I guess I was still naive  
And the moment was as far as I could see  
I was only trying to keep the walls from closing in  
I was only waiting 'round for something to begin  
I was only seventeen  
I told you that it didn't mean a thing  
Why can't you just love me  
Please don't push too hard  
The truth you think you're after  
Might just break your heart

Someone who I thought was my friend  
But sometimes people just pretend  
And I would never be the same again

I was only trying to keep the walls from closing in  
I was only waiting 'round for something to begin  
I was only seventeen  
I told you that it didn't mean a thing  
Why can't you just love me  
Please don't push too hard  
The truth you think you're after  
Might just break your heart

I'm sure there are things you would rather keep inside  
I won't ask you about all the things you've tried  
Don't let yesterday get in the way  
Why can't we just start from where we are

I was only trying to keep the walls from closing in  
I was only waiting 'round for something to begin  
I was only seventeen  
I told you that it didn't mean a thing  
Why can't you just love me  
Please don't push too hard  
The truth you think you're after  
Might just break my heart

**ember's pov**

it did break my heart. Sometimes the lies are better than the truth and fantasies are better than reality, and placeboes are better than real medicine. I am doomed forever to sit here and wait for explanations and answers that I'll never receive, I am a lost soul that can't move on until I understand why the one that I love is still living his life and moving on and mine is forever gone, I wonder how he is doing, if he had kids, graduated high school, , maybe college, married, grown old, but all I can do is wonder, wonder what my life would have been like wonder, what became of my "parents" or just wonder, "why fucking me" but in the end all that wondering will get me know where, because wishes will stay upon the stars, dreams only come when you are sleep, and broken hearts will never heal, so my fate is sealed. But now you know more than that girl you tried to hypnotize the world now you that I was once a human being with a future and a life, now you know my story and has long as you live or maybe even longer I pray that you will remember my name.

To mayor tucker Foley

Your apologetic ghost

_**Ember McClain**_

**a/n: sorry I lied my bad this is the last chapter I most likely will do one about kitty and Johnny it basically like this only it's there story that lead to their demise so yeah let me know what you think I want to think all my readers and reviews I hope you enjoyed this, I tried to keep it has unreligious has possible because I believe everyone has a right to their own opinion and everyone should respect everyone else's opinion even if they don't agree. Ps I'm not a Jesus freak myself but I do believe in the bible and classify myself as a Christian but trust I'm one of a kind so I still curse (a lot I was asked to tone it down) and when I get old enough I will drink (its 21 where I live) unfair and I will or maybe already have had sex, way before marriage ITS NOT THE 1800 hundreds preaches be getting it now but I can talk this all day so let me stop here before you guys have an essay full of rants**


End file.
